1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display device and corresponding method for adjusting and setting a displayed image-quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Televisions such as LCD televisions are now very common in households across America. In fact, most homes often have multiple televisions. Thus, a person can now watch television while they are cooking in a kitchen area, can watch a sporting event in a home theatre environment, etc. Television, Cable and broadcasting companies also provide a variety of channels the user can watch such as movies, sporting events, news programs, etc.
Each user, however, may want to set the display of the television set to have different image qualities depending on the particular program they are watching, depending on the lighting in the room, etc. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1, the user can set an image-quality condition of the display by selecting values from a user interface 101. The conditions include the contrast, brightness, sharpness, etc. The user can then select particular values for the different image conditions and the display 102 of the television is set according to the user-set image conditions.
However, the user-set image conditions are somewhat tedious and cumbersome to set, and interrupt the user from viewing information on the display of the television. This often inconveniences the users, especially people who are not readily familiar with setting image display conditions for televisions.